But I Didn't Say GoodBye!
by Spaceekitty
Summary: What happens when the night before the final battle Inuyasha sends Kagome home broken-hearted? Will she EVER return? How will the rest of the gang defeat Naraku? And why can't Inuyasha remember sending Kagome home?
1. Go Away

**OK here is the first chapter!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (tear)

* * *

**

**But I Didn't Say Good-Bye!**

**Chapter 1: _G_o Away!**

It was a crisp clear night. Not one cloud was in the sky and all was calm for everything, the trees, the plant and even the animals sensed impending doom. Animals were running for safer lands under the cover of darkness but little did they know that there is nowhere that they could ran would be safe. And the tree and plants, since they couldn't move turned to prayer. They prayed that all would be save and they could only hope that their prayers were heard and would be answered. But the fate of Japan and possibly the world rested on the most unlikely group. A kind-hearted human priestess, a cowardly fox demon, a perverted monk, a fearless demon slayer and a hardheaded half-human half-demon were the last line off defense. The moon and stars looked down uneasily on the small clearing that our heroes laid in.

A small fire was crackling softly providing little light to the clearing. Miroku was sitting cross-armed, staff in hand, pile of sutras next to him, head down sleeping next to the fire. Sango lay on her mat in her demon slayers outfit, including armor, and Hiraikotsu within her reach. Kirara was curled up on Sango's sleeping body, tails twitching in anticipation. Inuyasha sitting in his famous position next to the fire clutching Tetsusaiga in his hands, ears twitching every now and then. A few inches from Inuyasha was Kagome's sleeping bag with a bow and a quiver full of arrows beside it. Inside, Shippo laid curled up next to Kagome while Kagome herself was tossing and turning.

It was the night before the final battle. Tomorrow, at dawn, the fate of Feudal Japan would be decided. Actually the fate of not just Feudal Japan but also all of Japan, even modern time. And it all came down to Kagome. If she could hit Naraku with her arrow at the right time, like planed, Naraku would be destroyed and the Shikon no Tama would be purified and safe at last. But if she fails, Naraku would win and if he won he would change to course of the future as well. Everyone tried to tell her that it was no big deal and not to worry. That if they didn't get him this time then they would get him next time. But Kagome was no fool. She knew that if she missed there would be no next time. Naraku would win and that couldn't happen.

She sighed. She couldn't sleep. Slowing she sat up careful not to wake Shippo covering him up. She needed to take a walk, clear her mind. As quietly as she could she sneaked away out of camp out into the forest. She walked until she reached her favorite place in all of Feudal Japan.

There was a small stream that ran, like a small waterfall in to a quaint little pond that was lined with gray stones of all sizes. The trees were lush green and flowers all around, none but a few open, of course it being night and all. Kagome sat down on one of the larger stone next to the waterfall. She would put her hand under it enjoying the cool water. This place eased her nerves a little giving her temporary relief. But that relief would be short lived. For two amber eyes were watching her every move.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the water until she heard a rustle in the bushes. When she reached for her bow and arrows they were not there. _'I must have left them back at_ _camp!'_ She wrapped her hand around the vile of jewel shards that hang around her neck. cautiously turned around and looked at the bushes that he sound had come from.

Inuyasha came running out claws up like he was ready to fight but when he saw her he stopped with a surprised look on his face. The look of surprise quickly turned into a smirk.

"Oh, it's just you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and turned her attention back to the water. "I thought it was a demon coming to kill me. And stupid me left my weapons back at camp." She smiled lightly.

"You should go." Inuyasha said rudely.

"I know I need to get back to camp. Let's go." She stood up and walks towards camp but stopped when Inuyasha didn't follow. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"I told you to leave! Go home Kagome!" he growled.

"Go home?"

"Yes go home. Man you're stupider than I thought." He turned in disgust.

"What are you talking about? I can't go home. We have to fight Naraku! Remember? The final battle. I have to be there the give the final blow. You said so your self."

"I changed my mind. My beloved Kikyo can do it. Besides she's a lot prettier than you to look at. Then again a monkey's ass is better looking than you." He chuckled to himself at that thought. Tears came to Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha I said that I would stay by you in this battle. I promised that to you!" Kagome jumped back when Inuyasha swung his claws at her. He tore some of the fabric of her shirt. More tears came to her eyes as she saw him laugh.

"You stupid wrench! I only let you stay 'cause I needed female companionship and I saw Kikyo every time I looked at you." He smirked. Out of nowhere soul collectors' appeared.

'Those are Kikyo's soul collectors! Please don't let be…' 

Kikyo walked out of the forest a stopped in front of Inuyasha. He turned to her and they kissed. Long and Passionately. Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face as she watched the two practically choke each other with their tongues. They only pulled apart for lack of air.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was shaking trying to hold herself together. "What are you still doing here? Kikyo will take your place. She is stronger, smarter and much prettier than you. You were my jewel detector nothing else. So leave Kagome! I don't want you here anymore! Good-bye and good ridden!" He put his arm around Kikyo and they walked towards camp leaving Kagome all alone.

She was shaking badly. Now, her body moved on it's own. She turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her cutting her arm a on the trees as she ran. She soon came upon a village. The village lent her their fastest horse. She rode the horse as fast as she could until she came upon Kaede's village. She jumped off the horse.

Kaede came out of her hut to see Kagome rennin out of the village. "Child where are ye running to?"

"Home!" was all Kagome said.

She ran to the well and sat on the edge. Blood and salt water from her tears ran own into the well. Inuyasha's words still rang in her head. _'I saw Kikyo when I looked at you.' 'I don't you here anymore!'_

'_If he doesn't want me here then I wouldn't be here!' _"Good Bye Forever!" she let go of the side allowing herself to fall into the darkness. When she reached her time she climbed out quickly. She sealed the well then falling to the ground, she leaning up against the well and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

That Morning in the Feudal Era

"Kagome's gone!" Shippo cried waking everyone from his or her slumber.

"Where would she go?" Miroku said a little panicked.

"Calm down Miroku," Sango put her hand on his shoulder. "Kagome was a little freaked about today. She probably just went for a walk."

"Ya her scent goes that way." Inuyasha pointed towards were Kagome had gone. "You guys stay here. I'll go get her." He was about to ran off when…

"Inuyasha wait!" Inuyasha turned around. Kirara was transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were on her back. "We'll come with you that way when we find Kagome we all can head right to Naraku's castle." Inuyasha nodded. He ran towards the clearing that Kagome was in.

When they got there Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippo wined.

"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha growled. _'Kagome were are you?'_ Then the scent his nose. 'Salt? Kagome is crying!' He frantically smelt around until he found the direction that Kagome had run. Not caring about the others he took off. But Kirara noticed and followed. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood. _'Blood? She hurt! Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!'_

He followed her scent to a village. Then the scent ran out of the village and so did the gang. He didn't stop running until they reached Kaede's village. Kaede meet them.

"I thought ye all would be showing up here soon." She smiled.

"What are you talking about Kaede?" Sango asked worried 'bout Kagome and Inuyasha's mental heath.

"Kagome was here earlier. She seemed very upset. What happened out there?"

"We don't know! Kagome has seemed to have disappeared." Miroku sighed.

"She said she was going home." Before she had finished her sentence Inuyasha had taken off to the well, Kirara right behind him. When he got there he jumped in. Kirara landed and let her riders off.

"I guess we just wait now." Miroku's hand decided to stroke Sango's rear earning a red handprint on the side of his head.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and dropped to his knees.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Is there something wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked kneeling next to him.

"She sealed it."

"What?" Miroku went by the side.

"The well. Kagome sealed the well. Kagome left us."

Tears ran from Sango and Shippo's eyes. Miroku tried not to cry as he comforted them both.

Inuyasha fought silent tears. _'She left me.'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well there it is! Hope you liked it. R&R Let me know what you think!**


	2. Good Bye Kikyo

Hay OK I forgot to put to to be continued thing on last time so this is so no one gets confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the god's tree trying not to cry. Kagome had only been gone on few hours but to him it felt like an eternity. 

A tear slowly ran down his face as he thought of what had happened two nights ago.

* * *

Flashback… 

The gang was sleeping semi-peacefully. They were going up against Naraku in two days and tomorrow they would finalize their plans. Everyone was sleeping, all except Inuyasha, of course.

He was wide-awake; almost dreading what he knew was coming. He could fell them coming for him. He could smell them floating towards him to take him away. He would leave with them and doing something he never thought he would do before. But it had to be done. It had to. He could fell some courage leaving him but he looked around at his friends and the strength came back. Here they come. Coming closer and closer with every heartbeat. Then they came.

They glowed of an eerie white color. Some with small glowing soul of dead lost women, some without. They snaked around him as he stood up and they lead him out deep into the forest. There he saw her.

She stood there, her back turned to him as her hair gently blew in the breeze. She turned to him. Her illumined by the reflection of the moon of the river. "Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, you have come to see me once again. Tell me, is it true that you will soon defeat Naraku?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Soon we can be together just like we always planed. We'll maybe not like we always planed but close. What's the matter Inuyasha? You say so little today."

"Kikyo I need to talk to you."

"Then talk silly. We're alone here."

"I can't go to hell with you."

"What? Inuyasha, you promised that you would come with me once you defeated Naraku!"

"No, I promised I would protect you and that I would kill Naraku because he killed you but I can't go to hell with you. My heart would still be here."

"With that girl, my reincarnation, Kagome. I thought you only had her around because she could see the jewel shards and 'cause she looked like me."

"No. I love her and I want her to be my mate. I sorry Kikyo."

"What is there to be sorry about? You shouldn't feel sorry for your feelings."

"Really. You're not mad or anything."

"Of course not. I'm very happy for you and I hope that the two of you will be very happy for the rest of your lives. Now go, you belong her at camp."

He nodded. "Good Bye Kikyo."

"Good Bye Inuyasha."

He turned and went back to camp.

After he was out of earshot….

"That little bitch took MY Inuyasha away. She will pay and pay big. Let's see if you chose her over me after she's gone." (Inuyasha doesn't hear that part.)

End Flashback…

* * *

"Why did you leave Kagome? I love you! Please come back!" He finally let tear flow freely from his eyes. 

**To be continued…**

OK Well that's it for now. The next chapter should be up soon. Later…


	3. Kagome's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Kagome's Sorrow**

In Modern Time…

Ms. Higurashi woke up Friday morning around 3:00AM. She looked out the window at the well house. A blue light filtered out of the sides for a moment then disappeared.

'_Kagome must be home'_ she smiled. Putting on her robe, she walked downstairs and unlocked the front door so Kagome could get in. Then walked back up to her room and went back to sleep.

That morning…

Souta ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!"

"Good Morning Souta! Have you seen your sister this morning?"

"No. I didn't realize Kagome was back. How long do you think she'll stay this time?"

"Most likely a few days like usual."

"Do you think she brought Inuyaha with her?"

"I don't know maybe. I'll go see." Ms. Higurashi walked up to Kagomes room.

Knock Knock "Kagome, honey, it's Mom." She opened the door to see no one there. There was a weird feeling that told her to into the well house. So she did.

When she opened the doors she saw her daughter lying on the floor.

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi rushed to her daughter's side.

Kagome started to wake up. "Mom?"

"Oh… Good you're ok!" she let out the breath that she was holding. "Honey, why were you lying on the ground?"

"Um… Sango, Miroku and all of them in the Feudal Era are all strong enough to defeat Naraku on their own so they said I could go home so I did. But I had to walk all the way to the well and it was late and I was tried so I just slept here."

"Ok." Her mom knew she wasn't telling the truth but wasn't going to push the issue.

The two stated to walk to the house but as they past the gods tree Kagome broke out in tears.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Ms. Higurashi put her arms around her crying daughter.

"I lied. They didn't say I could go home. Inuyasha is back with Kikyo and said that he only kept me around 'cause I looked like her. But then he said I was ugly among other things and that he didn't want me there anymore!" Kagome started sobbed harder.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him."

"I still do but I don't want to anymore! I want to hate him but I can't." Kagome sobbed even harder.

"How about you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath. You can listen to some music. I'll call the school and tell them your 'still' sick and make you a nice hot meal ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Ok thanks mom."

Kagome walked up to the bathroom in a dazed like state. She didn't even hear Souta say "Hi" or anything. She just walked to the bathroom, closed the door, drew herself a bath; Inuyasha's words still ringing in her head. She laid back, tears running from her eyes as she tried to forget Inuyasha.

"Hay mom what's wrong with Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." She sighed. "Listen Souta, just don't mention Inuyasha, the well or the Feudal Era k? Those are sore subjects for her right now. Can you do that for me?"

"Ya sure mom."

"Good now ran along your going to be late for school."

"Ok bye mom."

Souta ran along to school but he had one stop he had to make before he went to school. He stopped by Kagome's school.

"Yuka, Erin, Ayumi!"

"Hay Souta what's up? Where's your sister?" Yuka asked.

"At home. I was wondering, could you guys come over after school. Kagome is really down today so I thought…"

"So you though that we could come by and cheer her up right." Ayumi finished his sentence.

"Ya."

"No problem. We were going to go over and to see Kagome anyways." Erin smiled.

"Umm… Could you guys not tell Kagome that I asked you to come over?"

"Sure but why?"

"It's a little brothers thing."

"Ok." RING "That's the bell got to go bye." The girls ran off to class.

"Bye." He looked at his watch. "I'm going to be late for school!" Souta ran as fast as he could to reach school on time.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Later...**


	4. Planning

OK so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Planning**

After school…

DING DONG

Ms. Higurashi answered the door.

"Konnichi Wa Higarushi-san!" three excited girls said in unison.

"Hi girls. Are you here to see Kagome?"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi."

"Well come inside. Kagome been feeling pretty bad today but why don't you all have a seat. I'll go see if Kagome's up to have company."

Knock Knock "Kagome." Ms. Higurashi opened the door. Kagome was sitting, crossed legged, on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a little tousled but other than she looked ok. "Kagome your friends from school are here to see you. Are you up for some company or do you want to be alone."

"I'm feeling better. You can let them up."

"OK." Ms. Higurashi went downstairs. "Kagome's doing better see why don't you go on upstairs."

The girls ran up the stairs and busted into Kagome's room.

"Hay Kagome how are you?"

"We heard you were kinda down…"

"So we're here to make you feel better." Yuka said right before she tripped over her self and kissed the floor. Ayumi and Erin busted out laughing. Kagome smile and laugh a little at her friends' mishap.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya just fine." Yuka sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"So Kagome how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Erin asked thinking that Kagome was feeling bad about being sick and all. Tears came to Kagome's eyes.

"We're not together anymore. He left me for his old girlfriend." More tears would have fallen if she had any left.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Erin said rubbing her upset friends back.

"It's ok."

"Kagome I don't think you should waste anymore tears over the jerk." Yuka said softly.

"Ya, Kagome he wasn't good enough for you anyways. It's his lost. You can do so much better. One day he's going to wake up and realized that he let the best thing will ever happen to him go. And then who's going sorry then huh?" Ayumi said what her and Yuka honestly believed.

"But it still hurts."

"Kagome what you need is a distraction and I have just the thing." Yuka smiled.

"What is it?"

"My mom won a trip for 8 to that new spa that opened downtown! Erin, Ayumi, our moms and myself are going that means there are two spots still open. You and your mom should come if you're feeling up to it."

"Ya sure."

"After that we can go shopping in the mall since it's across the street."

"You all can come over for a sleep over at my house. We'll rent a ton of scary movies, scare ourselves out of our minds and stay up all night."

"Great sounds good."

"Well we got to go but we'll see you at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Later Kagome."

"Bye Kagome."

"Hope you feel better."

"Bye you guys and thanks a lot. I feel much better now."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Later… 


	5. Why

**Chapter 5: Why?

* * *

**

Grief had swarmed over at Kaede's hut.

Shippo sat alone in a dark corner, his tear streaked face tilted towards the ground. Kagome was like his mother. She made sure that he ate, and slept well and always protected him. She always brought him treats from her time. He didn't understand why she left. Deep down he blamed himself. _'If I had been better she would have stayed.'_ More tears fell from his eyes. He buried his face in his hands.

Sango leaned up against al wall trying to figure out what would have made Kagome leave like that? _'Kagome is a rational person. She wouldn't leave for no good reason. Maybe she didn't want to be around us? Or me? Maybe she was tried of me?'_ Sango broke down and began crying again. She had always thought of Kagome as her best friend and sister and told her everything! What would make her leave so suddenly?

Miroku came into the hut. He had taken a walk, he wept all the way. He didn't dare cry or show pain in front of Sango, Shippo or Inuyasha. He had to be the strong one. He was the shoulder to cry on so he could be crying too. Inside he was torn and tattered but on the outside he seemed cool and under-control.

"Can you take this food to Inuyasha, Miroku?' Kaede asked. It had been three days since Kagome left and Inuyasha hadn't come to the hut so she was pretty sure that he hadn't eaten.

"Sure." Miroku took his food as well as Inuyasha's and went to the sacred tree, but Inuyasha wasn't there. He went to the well where Inuyasha was sitting, staring down into the dark nothingness of the empty well.

"Inuyasha." He spoke calmly. Inuyasha jumped, with ears up. "Kagome?"

"No Miroku." Inuyasha's ear returned to their down position. "Oh, what are you doing here?" He turned around sitting, leaning against the well.

"Kaede sent you some food." Inuyasha took the food but set it beside him. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha.

"How have you been doing?"

"Horribly, why do you ask?" Inuyasha said sharply.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not just going to sit there and wait for Kagome to come back? We don't know it she will ever come back."

"Yes. I am going to sit here and wait for her to return. I know she'll come back. She has too." He said the last part in a lower tone of voice. A long silence passed between the two. "Why would she leave?"

"I don't know."

"She was crying. There was no other scent at the scene. She left of her own will. I don't understand."

"Maybe we did something to make her sad? Sad enough to leave."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we made a joke that she took personally or…"

"Or what?"

"Or maybe she saw you and Kikyo? I mean have you seen Kikyo lately? Maybe said something about Kagome that might hurt her feeling?"

"Ya I saw Kikyo the night before Kagome left but I didn't say anything that would hurt her feelings."

"Well perhaps just seeing you with Kikyo made her sad? She's very fond of you Inuyasha."

"You don't understand, I don't think Kagome would have been hurt by what was said between Kikyo and I."

A thought struck him. _'What if that is why? What if she didn't want be with me? Maybe the thought of being with me disgusted her to the point she left!'_ Inuyasha started to have a panic attack.

"Inuyasha. Are you alright?" Miroku paused. "What exactly was said between you and Kikyo?"

"I told Kikyo that I would avenge her death and kill Naraku for her but I won't go to hell with her."

"You did."

"Yes, I told Kikyo that I am in love with Kagome. Do you think that's why Kagome left? Because she heard that I loved her?"

"No, I don't think Kagome would leave because of that. If anything I think we couldn't get her to leave. Maybe Kikyo talked to Kagome that night."

"Kikyo's scent wasn't at the scene besides Kikyo was happy for me. She even wished Kagome and I good luck."

"How do you know she meant it?"

"What?"

"Kikyo walks this world bound to her hatred for you. She wants you death, Inuyasha. You were going to willing die and go to hell with her all she had to do was sit and wait but if you live and be with Kagome now she has to work. She wants to kill you." Miroku pointed out.

"You think Kikyo made Kagome leave?"

"Yes, it makes since. Kikyo has the power to create illusions and hide her scent so you wouldn't know it was her. She might of scared Kagome with some illusion and told Kagome that you betrayed her. That would make Kagome go home."

"If what you're saying is true then what do I do? Kagome sealed the well. I can't reach her."

"Confront Kikyo. Ask her what happened and as for Kagome, maybe Kaede knows a way to open the well. You go find Kikyo and I'll go talk to Kaede k?"

"K." Inuyasha got up and dashed off to find Kikyo.

_'Why would you do this Kikyo? If I find out that you had something to do with Kagome leaving I will kill you.'

* * *

_

Kikyo walked through the halls of an empty castle, her soul collectors following closely. Her feet shuffled through the bones of dead warriors. She finally reached her destination. Walking into the room, a man sat with his back towards her.

"I see our arrangement worked." He chuckled.

"No exactly."

"The little wrench Kagome is gone. I saw her leave myself."

"Yes but she took her jewel shards with her."

"WHAT!" her yelled angrily. He growled aggregately. Kikyo turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder she saw a tentacle coming at her. Activating her power she deflected the attack as well as doing damage to her attacker.

"You can't hurt me that easily Naraku." Kikyo smirked. "Besides Onigumo won't let you." She walked towards the door but stopped when she hear him laughing. "What is so funny?" She suddenly felt a loss of energy. "What's happening to me?"

"Maybe I can't kill you myself but I can have Kanna suck the soul out of you."

Kikyo fell to the floor. Arrows scattered across the ground, her bow landed just out of reach. Kanna walked closer. Kikyo reached for the bow but Naraku stepped on her hand. "Your usefulness has ended."

Her body was going limp. She was so weak she couldn't lift her head out the ground. Her eyes closed as the last soul left her body.

Kanna absorbed every soul except one. That soul was sucked into the bottle Kagura was holding.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. Now the Kagome is separated from the rest of them getting the three shards that she has will be quite simple." He looked at the almost complete jewel in his hand. Three small pieces were missing. "Sachi!"

A woman walked out of the shadows. She had short green hair and blue eyes with a small pink kimono and two short-bladed swords, one tied to each side of her waist. "Yes Naraku." Her voice was bitter and frigid.

"Kagura give the bottle to Sachi." Kagura, doing as she was told, gave to bottle to the Sachi. "Sachi go return the other half of Kagome's soul to her. I'd hate for her to die missing a part of her soul. Once she's dead, bring me those jewel shards."

"Yes Naraku." The woman turned and left. "Kagura! Go watch the Inuyasha and the rest ofthem. They can't interfere with my plans." She sighed. "Yes Naraku." She was about to leave. "And Kagura kill them if you get the chance." Growling inwardly she replied and left quickly.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

Remember to review and let me know what you think.


	6. Pie

I own nothing.

**Chapter 6: Pie**

It had been 4 weeks since Kagome had sealed the well and she was feeling much better. She had come to the conclusion, with the help of her family and friends, that Inuyasha was a jerk that didn't deserve her tears. Even though she detested Inuyasha, she was still a little sensitive about the subject, so the people at school avoided her being that she easily snapped.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

It was Friday and I sat in class as my teacher took attendance. I felt something I haven't felt since I sealed the well. _'A demonic aura? I didn't know demons were even in my time! What am I going to do?" _I thought. _"I wish Inuyasha was here, he'd know what to do. No! I don't need that jerk! I can handle this all on my own!'_

Then classroom door opened revealing a girl; she had auburn brown hair down to her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes with somewhat whitish skin and the demonic aura was coming from her! But she looks so much like a human. _'Maybe I'm just losing it or maybe she's a demon in disguise? Her skin is in-humanly white after all.'_ The girl walked over to the teacher.

"Class," my teacher began, "This is our new student Ito, Sachi. Today is her first day at Tokyo High so please make her feel welcome. Higurashi, Kagome please stand up." I slowly stood up.

"Yes Kato-san."

"I would like you to show Sachi here around the school a least until she gets situated ok?"

"Yes, Kato-san." I sighed. I'm going to have to be careful, there's no telling what she's up to.

I showed Sachi around school, showing her what's what, keeping a careful eye on everything she did. I tried to figure out what her plan was, listening for any clues when she would talk but I had found nothing.

After school was over I started to walk home. I don't understand. Sachi is a demon, I can tell, but she's very nice and acts like a regular high school kid. She's either not evil at all and just happens to be living in this era or she's really good at pretending to be nice. But I was a priestess and I sense no evil aura around her. _'Maybe she's not evil.'_ I contemplate that thought all the way home. When I got up the stairs and half way across the lawn I heard someone calling my name.

"Kagome!" I turned around and saw Sachi running up the stairs after me. My heart started pounding thinking that she was going to attack me. "Kagome I'm glad I caught you." Panting, she smiled easing my worries a little.

"Sachi what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I thought you might need this." She held out my backpack. "You left it at school."

"Oh. I completely forgot about it. Thanks a lot. I would have been trouble tomorrow if I didn't do my homework." We both laughed lightly.

"So you live at the Higurashi Shrines?" I nodded. "Let me guess you're a priestess right?" She laughed lightheartedly.

"Actually yes, I am. And I'm a very powerful priestess too." I noticed Sachi stiffened as her expression turned to bewilderment and then she quickly tried to hide her discomfort. I realized it instantly I could use this to my advantage.

"So do you go around purifying demons?"

"Only evil ones."

"Oh. Can you sense demons too?"

"Of course." Sachi just froze as soon as the word left my mouth.

"So you know about me?"

"Yes."

"Please don't turn me into dust!" I could tell that Sachi now feared for her life.

"That depends. What are you doing in this time? I thought all demons were back in the Feudal Era."

"My mother brought me through the well when I was only a baby, I was raised in this time."

"Why?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask her."

"Where is she?"

"My mom died not long after coming here. A priest found out who or should I say what she was and turned her into dust before she could say a thing." Her voice saddened and face softened.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, you don't seem evil to me so there's really no reason to kill you." Sachi then gave me a very strange look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that most people with sacred powers would kill a demon whether they were evil or not."

"Well I've been around other demons and some were evil but others were very nice." I fought back tears thinking about Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ya I'm fine. Hay would you like to come inside and we can get some homework out of the way? Homework's usually easier when there's someone else there to help."

"Does anybody else have sacred powers in your family?"

"My grandfather claims to have them but his sutras and such never work. Don't worry the only thing that you have to worry about is getting your ear talked off by my grandfather and his "everything has a history" craze." We both laughed lightly, it felt good to laugh again, and then we went inside to my room to do our math homework. After 50 minutes of work we were both done with math homework.

"Why do they teach us this? When, in life am I going to have to know why 'A' equals 'B'." I asked.

"What I would like to know is when are we ever need to know what pi equals?"

"All I want to know about pie is how big of a slice am I getting on my plate!"

"And flavor you can't forget about the flavor of the pie."

"You got a point."

"I mean you've got your blueberry pie and good old apple pie."

"And cherry, you cannot forget cherry pie."

"Of course not, that would be stupid."

"MY favorite pie is chocolate cream pie."

"Oh that sounds good."

"My mom made this one chocolate pie that was to die for. Homemade chocolate graham cracker crusts, chocolate filling with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream on top, talk about death by chocolate! It a dentist nightmare! " We both busted out laughing.

Laughing, it's something I haven't done in a month. All because of that stupid jerk Inuyasha. I was beginning to feel better as both Sachi and I laughed together but then Sachi got sad all of a sudden.

"Sachi what's wrong?"

"I was thinking how lucky you are to still have your mother here with you to make pies. The only thing I have of my mothers is this old bottle that's suppose to hold half of a soul that once belonged to a priestess."

"A soul of a priestess?" _'Half a priestess soul? It couldn't be…'_

"Only half, it was a present from my father to her. My mother had many suitors; the way my father won is that he risked his life to kill the priestesses who was after my mother. He hunted her; once he found her he killed her and brought back her soul as a gift to my mother. Once he told me the name of the priestess it belonged to, the name was Ki-something. I don't really remember it, he told me when I was still small."

'_No way. It couldn't…'_ "That priestess was her name Kikyo?"

"Ya that was it, Kikyo. It's her soul, well at least half of it. How did you know?" _'It is.'_

"Well, you see, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Really? But only a whole soul can be reincarnated."

I took a deep breath. "Well it was whole but then Kikyo was brought back by this witch, who made here body out of clay and dirt. But for Kikyo to be complete she'd need her soul, which I had and to make a long story short, we both ended up with half a soul. It's weird I know."

"Ya that is kind of weird. Hay why don't you come over and spend the night at my house tonight and then you can get your soul back! How does that sound?"

"It sounds good but are you sure you want to do that? I mean it is you have of your mothers."

"Ya I'm sure, the bottle just sits around colleting dust."

"Well if you're alright with that."

"Of course."

"Then alright then, give me a minute to pack my things."

"Alright."

I ran around my room gathering my clothes and things together, I couldn't help smile thinking that Kikyo is dead. _'She'll never bother me again.' _But then again, she already has Inuyasha. I felt tears come to my eyes again. I blinked them away and finished packing my things. I said good-bye to my mom, grandpa and Souta and Sachi and I left to first get some pie, get some horror movies and then to Sachi's house for the night.

* * *

In The Feudal Era…

The house was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the soft cackling soft the fire. Inuyasha sat staring blankly into flames. He seemed to do that a lot over the past 4 weeks.

It has been worse this week. He barely ate, slept very little. All he seemed to do it stare blankly into nowhere. He would up against the well or up into the sacred tree all day long and let small tears run down his face. Everyone thought he was crazy. That he had just go plain mad. They told him Kagome wasn't coming back. She sealed the well so there was no use to sit there waiting for her to return like his is now. But he refused to believe them. He had to believe she would one day come back. But now he sat in Kaede's hut staring into fire.

Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. He was very worried about his friend. Everyday Inuyasha seemed to get worse; he had to plead with him to even eat. And Inuyasha only slept out of exhaustion. But Miroku himself missed Kagome too. She was always the one telling them that they could do anything as long as they stuck together. He even missed hearing Kagome and Inuyasha almost daily disputes. He ate his food in complete silence.

Sango sat across the fire from where Miroku and Inuyasha sat. It would be four weeks today that Kagome had left. No one had yet had any idea why Kagome had left in the first place. Sango missed Kagome very much. Kagome was like her sister; they use to do so much together. _'What would make her leave so suddenly?' _

Shippo had definitely missed Kagome. It was like he loss his mother. He never knew how much he thought of her as a mother figure until she was gone. He missed her watching out form him and bringing him all those snacks and how she would always let him sleep in the sleeping bag with her. _'Kagome please come back!'_ he cried inwardly.

After dinner Inuyasha left to go sit by the well, when Kagome came back he wanted to be there. Shippo curled up into Kirara's fur and went to sleep. Miroku sat still by the fire. Sango went over a sat beside him.

"Miroku I was thinking."

"About what."

"When Kagome left, she ran into another village and received a horse from there right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she said something to someone there. Maybe they know why Kagome left."

"Hmm…I never thought about that. It could be. We should go back to the village tomorrow."

"Right we can leave first thing in the morning!"

He nodded. "Then we'd better get some sleep. Good-night Sango."

"Yes, Good-night Miroku." And the two went to sleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha come on!" Miroku protested.

"No." Inuyasha replied folding his arms across his chest. "You three can by yourselves. I'm staying here."

"But you're the only on that knows the way to get to the village." Shippo whined. "I'm not leaving."

"Don't you want to know why Kagome left?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you want to come with us? We'll only be gone for a couple days." Sango countered.

"What if Kagome comes and we're all gone."

"Kaede will tell her that we left and convince her to stay until we get back." Miroku explained.

"Don't worry about it. Besides if we find out why she left we'll be better able to talk her into staying here and not go back to her time to stay." Sango was making a little too much sense for him.

Inuyasha looked at the three. Defeated, he nodded with a sigh.

"Ya! Now to the village and when we get back I bet you Kagome will be here waiting for us!" Shippo said getting excited at the thought about seeing Kagome again. The four started walking, lead by Inuyasha, to the village Kagome stopped by the night she left. Maybe they could some answers from there about her mysterious disappearance.

To Be Continued…


	7. Sleepover

**Chapter 7: Sleepover**

"He did what!" Sachi screamed. Kagome had just told her about what happened that night 4 weeks ago. The two sat in Sachi's room. It was huge! The house itself looked more like an outsized studio apartment then a house. She had a flat screen TV, which they had just watched several horror movies on, and now since neither one of them could sleep they sat on Sachi's king sized bed talking.

"Where's the self-righteous son of a…" Sachi was about to jump the bed and go kill Inuyasha.

"Sachi stop it." Kagome laughed. This was the first time she has said or thought about the event and was able to laugh. She had only known Sachi for one day but she felt like they had knew each other. She didn't have to worry about saying something about the Feudal Era 'cause Sachi already knew. In a way they were closer than any of her other friends.

"Stop what? That jerk deserves to die!"

"I know he does it's just…" she trailed off.

"You don't still love the guy do you?"

"I don't know. I hate him but I love him too. I'm just so confused."

"Well let me help you straighten a few things out. 1) He left you for some freakin' clay pot. 2) He hates you. He said he hated you. 3) He has used you for the last THREE YEARS. 4) He's a jerk and 5) you're too good for him! Don't you think you deserve someone who is loyal to you, who treats you with some respect?"

"Well I guess so but Sachi you can't chose who you love. I wish I didn't but I do. I can't help it." Kagome started crying.

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I just got so mad when I heard what he did to you."

"You really don't have to apologize. You're right. I know you're right. I just don't know how to stop loving him you know?"

"Ya I guess I can see your point."

"I'll get over him eventually. All in time I guess. I can't even go back to the Feudal Era because I don't want to see him."

"I thought you said that he was going to hell with Kikyo?"

"He is but say if Kikyo dies he has no real way of getting to hell. If he kills himself there's no guarantee that he'll even find her. Plus Kikyo hates Inuyasha. She would most likely betray him just like he has to me and is sulking."

"Well do you want to go back to the Feudal Era?"

"Yes, I want to see Sango and Miroku and Shippo. I miss them."

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo? Who are they?"

"Well Sango is a demon slayer but she's really nice. Naraku killed her entire village and brought her little brother back to life and now she's trying to get him back. She's like the big sister I never had."

"Sounds like you two were really close."

"We were; she has a crush on Miroku not that anyone can get her to admit it though. Then there's Miroku, he has a black hole in his hand will one-day kill him. He's a monk and a pervert."

"Wait aren't monks celibate?"

"They're supposed to be but Miroku he's anything but. He asks every eligible woman he meets if they would bear him a son. And he'll gropes you every chance he gets."

"How can you stand to be around someone like that?"

"Once you get past the pervert part he's really a nice guy and a powerful monk. Deep down he really cares about all of us, especially Sango."

"Who is Shippo?"

"Shippo, he's a little fox demon. Someone trying to get the jewel shards killed his father. I love him as if he's my own child. I miss him so much. I wonder how he is doing? I hope he's safe and staying out of trouble."

"Well if you miss then all so much why don't you go visit them?"

"I don't want to see Inuyasha. Plus I don't know where they all are."

"Well how about I go with you to the Feudal era. I will keep Inuyasha away from you and I can help you find your friends."

"You would do that for me?"

"You're the closest friend I have ever had and the nicest person I have ever met in my life, of course I'll help you and speaking of helping." Sachi ran to a closet door. Opening it and going down the staircase. She came back up with a bottle. "Here is the other half of your soul Kagome." She gave the bottle to Kagome.

Kagome opened the bottle. The soul floated out and entered Kagome's body. The force of entrance knocked Kagome out cold. Sachi covered her up and went back downstairs.

* * *

She pulled a piece of cloth off a mirror.

"Sachi, I want a progress report now!" Naraku appeared in the mirror.

"Master Naraku I require more time."

"I will not give you more time. The plan will go according to plan. You know the consequence if you choose to disobey me!"

"Oh please no Naraku. I will do as you command."

"Good. And things will go according to plan?"

"Yes Master Naraku." Naraku's vision faded.

Sachi draped the cloth over the mirror again and collapsed onto the cold, hard floor sobbing heavily.

* * *

"How much farther do we have to go Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the kitsue sitting on his shoulder. "What do you care? I'm the one doing all the walking. You're just sitting there."

"I just want to get there so we can figure out why Kagome left."

"And I don't?"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha, how far away are we from the village?"

He sniffed. "Not far. Maybe 5 minutes away."

"Five minutes! What are we waiting for?"

The four walked until they came upon the village they had been looking for. Walking into the village they earned a lot of strange looks (mainly Inuyasha).

"What do you want?" came a voice from the crowd. A young priestess walked up to them. "What brings such an odd bunch to this village?"

"Please my lady." Miroku spoke up. "We have come here seeking answers?"

"Answers? What questions do you ask?"

"A friend of ours came to your village a mere four weeks ago. She borrowed a horse from this village."

"Yes I remember her. A young priestess. A little older than I?"

"Correct."

"She was terribly upset. May I ask what was the matter?"

"That is what we were hoping you could tell us. She left abruptly and without reason and we would like to know why. We were wondering if she might of said something to someone that might give us some clue about why she left."

"I don't know anything but give me little bit and I will ask and see if anyone has any information on why your friend left."

"And what exactly are we suppose to do while you do this?" Inuyasha cut in rudely.

"You all may wait in my home over there. I will not take long."

"Thank you for your hospitality priestess." Miroku walked towards the hut that the priestess had pointed to. The stunned gang followed.

They sat down in the hut. Everyone just stared at Miroku.

"What?"

"You stood right in front of a beautiful priestess and you didn't try to grope her or ask her to bear your children." Inuyasha summed up what everyone was thinking.

"She wasn't my type." Sango fainted. "O come on is it that strange that I'm not interested in one woman?" Shippo fainted. "I just don't feel like groping her at a time like this." Inuyasha passes out.

* * *

The three had finally woken up. The priestess came in, a small boy not far behind her.

"Sorry only one person even heard her say anything." She motioned the boy forward. "Tell them what you told me." The boy nodded.

"The priestess had stepped to the side. I was getting my ball from behind the bushes. I didn't mean to hear. Please forgive me form listening."

"It's ok." Sango reassured. "Just tell us what you heard."

"I don't remember exactly what she said but…"

"Get on with in already!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango scolded. "Go on."

"I remember she said 'that… jerk…how… her…me'. That's all I could make out. She was crying so hard."

"Thank you." The boy left. "I sorry that I couldn't give you more information."

"It's ok. You did all that you could." Sango bowed and they left and went back the Kaede's village. To all of their disappointment Kagome was not there waiting for them. Inuyasha went back to the well to wait form her as everyone else tried to add what the boy had told them to what they already know, which isn't much, and try to figure out why Kagome had left. So far…no luck.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hay don't forget to review and read my new story 'Daughter of an Angel'. Later...


	8. Going Back

Srry but this chapter is short. The next one will be longer I promise. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Going Back

"Alright do we have everything?" Kagome smiled.

Today was a very special day. Today she was going back to the Feudal Era with Sachi. It had taken one week of planning but they were finally going back. Kagome herself was felling very anxious about going back and facing the people she had abandoned over a month ago but she felt better knowing Sachi was going to be there. It was surprising they had only been friends for a week and they were closer then most people that had been friends for years.

"Kagome how long do you think we're going to be gone for?" Sachi looked at her backpack that was now bulging at the seams.

"I'm just packing a few things." Kagome looked up and caught Sachi's look.

"Ok. Ok." She took a few things out of the bag and put them into a small purse. Among them being candy for Shippo, some lip-gloss for Sango, catnip for Kirara, new prayer beads for Miroku and, of course, a vial containing three Shikon jewel shards. "I'll just take a few thing happy?"

"Yes…for now." Sachi giggled. Sachi wasn't in her usual attire. She wore a charcoal gray dress. The long sleeves concealed her hands and hung down about to her knees. The jaded edges at the bottom were much longer than her sleeves.

"So now are you ready to go?"

"Almost just one more look to make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Forget anything? Oh come on Kagome can't you come up with a better excuse that that?"

"It's not an excuse." Sachi stared unbelievingly at her. "Ok maybe it is."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what they'll think of me leaving them like that. What if they hate me?"

"Well I'm sure that Inuyasha would have told them what happened regarding you and that clay pot. Why would they be mad at you for something that is out of your control?"

"I guess so…" she trailed off.

"Besides even if Inuyasha has turned them against you I'll just kill them all and we'll come back here!" Kagome laughed at this even though she knew Sachi would kill them for real.

"Ok let's go."

The came downstairs, Kagome said good-bye to her family and the two headed to the well house.

Kagome held her hands out over the well and began chanting the unsealing spell. She paused. For a moment is seriously thought she was having an anxiety attack. She took a couple deep breaths

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She finished her chant. A faint glow from inside the well shaft confirming that the portal between the times was now open.

"Are you ready to go?" Sachi asked jumping up on the rim of the shaft.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." She took Sachi's hand and stepped up onto the well shaft. Taking a deep breath they jumped into the dark well.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" the energetic kitsue ran towards the well. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't there he went to the second place that Inuyasha went, The Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo looked into the tree and saw nothing but branches.

"Inuyasha!" he tried again and finally got a response. "What do you want?"

"Sango and Miroku sent me. They're going to try to figure out why Kagome left. They're going to try to find some sort of connection with what we know now and what the boy had said."

"And you're here why?"

"Don't you want to help?"

"Let them do it. They're smart. They'll figure something out."

"But what if something that you might have heard Kagome say that you didn't think meant anything is the key to why she left!" he cried.

Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree. His depression was obvious by looking at his face. Shippo felt sorry for him. He had never seen Inuyasha like this. He hadn't even been this upset about Kikyo!

"Inuyasha they want to know did you will help."

"Tell them I'm not going down there, I'm going to stay right here and wait for Kagome to return."

"But what if they figure something out?"

"Then have them come here and tell me." Inuyasha jumped back up into the tree.

"But…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Shippo took one last look at Inuyasha before heading back towards Kaede's village.

"Shippo you're back. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango helped Kaede prepared the dinner.

"He said that he wasn't coming and that if you guys figure something out just to tell you."

"Poor Inuyasha. He's been so depressed since Kagome left." Miroku commented.

"Indeed and it's been worse as of late." Sango added.

"It will keep getting worse until Kagome comes back."

"Kaede how likely is it that Kagome will come back?" Shippo sat next to Sango.

"Not very likely my child. If she has stayed away this long I regret to say that I doubt that she'll return."

"Are you saying that Kagome left forever?" Tears formed in the kitsue's eyes.

"I am not completely sure but hai." Shippo started crying.

To Be Continued…

* * *

The next chapter Kagome and Inuyasha are finallygoing to be reunited... Until then and don't forget to review! 


	9. Seeing You Again Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank You for all of the Reviews! So here's in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seeing you again Part 1**

"Ahh…" Kagome breathed in the fresh air. She stepped out of the well and stepped onto the soft grass. "I had forgotten how fresh the air here."

"The air smells so much better than the air back home. I have missed it… Well are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Hay Sachi?"

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you what kind of demon are you?"

Sachi smiled as her illusion spell wore off. Her eyes turned deep violet, her now amethyst hair lengthened stopping just above her ankles. Her fair skin was now lightly tinted lilac but still a whitish pale. Two giant bat wings extended from her back, spreading out at first but then folding gently between her shoulders.

"Wow! You're a bat demon right?"

"You are correct."

"I thought bats sleep during the day."

"They do but I'm no ordinary bat demon."

"You have a point."

"Kagome would you mind it if I flew the way there? I haven't flown in so long."

"It's alright. So are we ready to go?"

"Yes."

Sachi spread her wings once again and with one swift movement she was airborne. Kagome smiled at her friend who now doing aerial stunts. Sachi would swoop down, and then up. She would loop around, laughing. She was having so much fun. Kagome couldn't help but laugh with Sachi. Kagome then walked into the forest and towards Kaede's village and to the friends she had left behind, Sachi followed her from the sky.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree. He was in pain, both physically and mentally. 

The physical part could be easily remedied. All he had to do was eat possibly sleep. But the mental part he couldn't fix. It wasn't so much his mind that hurt. It was his heart that had been shattered into a thousand pieces.

Kagome was gone and wasn't coming back so the pain that he felt would never go away. He had lost the only person who ever accepted him for who and what he was without question. She never asked hem to be anything but him. Not like Kikyo. Kikyo wanted him to change, to give up his human blood just to be with her and Kagome never wanted him to change. She cared about him unconditionally._ 'How could I have been so blind not to notice how important she is to me? How much I love her? I never even got the chance to tell her how much I love her.' _She had been there for him when no one else was. Deep down he knew waiting for Kagome was pointless. She wasn't coming back for him._ 'Why should she? She deservers better than a lousy half-breed.' _He honestly believed that to. But no matter how much he hoped and prayed he didn't deserve her. He wasn't losing him mind like everyone thought but he hoped that she would come back and be with him. _'I chased away the only woman I ever truly loved.'_ Tears stung his eyes as they have done for the last 5 weeks. He knew he didn't deserve her but if she would just give him the chance he would treat her like the goddess she is.

The wind-shifted direction bringing Kagome's sent with it.

Inuyasha snapped his head in thee direction the scent was coming form. _'Kagome?'_ He sniffed again, this time a smile came to his face. His heart left for joy. Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era. He jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as his lags could take him towards the scent.

He stood upon a hill looking down into a valley he saw what he had been searching for, his beautiful angel. "Kagome."

Kagome walked down the path, smiling, humming a little song to herself. Shallow pools of water were on each side of the path. She was, at first, worried and nervous about seeing her friends again but now that she was walking towards them she grew excited.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. A million questions swirled around his head. All he wanted to do at that moment was ran over to her, take her in his arms and never let go.

He was about to do that when he saw a female bat demon flew over and began circling that valley that Kagome was in.

Inuyasha, for a moment, thought his heart had stopped. Kagome didn't even look up. Not even once! All Inuyasha could think about was that Kagome was in danger and he had to save her.

Inuyasha was too caught up in his thinking to notice the energy beam that was heading straight for him. He jumped and dodged it, but just barely.

He was surprised. The bat demon was coming after him! But he'd have to worry about that later. Kagome was down there and she could be the next target!

Using all speed he had he race past the demon and straight towards Kagome.

"Kagome get back!" He positioned himself between Kagome and the bat demon. The demon landed on the path that Kagome had just come down.

"Inuyasha? You're still alive? I thought you would be with Kikyo!" She voiced harshly.

"What? No.We can talk later butKagome you have to run! This demon is going to kill you and I have to protect you." He turned his sword towards Sachi.

"NO!" Kagome stood between Sachi and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha the only protection I need is from you! SIT BOY!"

**BANG** Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Kagome?" he reached his hand towards her wondering why she had so cruelly 'sat' him. But Kagome did not even give him another look she just walked on down the path.

Sachi laughed. She jumped, landing on his back. "Nice one Kagome!"

"I thought you would like that Sachi."

"Hay Kagome need a lift?"

"What?" before Kagome could say another word Sachi had jumped off of Inuyasha, landed behind her, grabbed her shoulders and with her powerful wing had lifted them both off the ground up the other side off the valley.

"Thanks Sachi!"

"No problem Kagome! What are friends with wings for right?" they giggled briefly over the joke before continuing on, side by side.

Inuyasha stood up thoroughly confused. Kagome spoke so harshly towards him. She had protected that demon. 'I was only trying to protect her.' He got up and ran after her.

"Kagome." he stood in front of her.

"Move Inuyasha!"

"Kagome you left, why? Was it me? Did you leave because of me?" He desperately wished the answer was no.

"Like you don't know Inuyasha!" Her voiced cracked. She felt all of her will power rapidly leaving her body not that she showed it one bit.She wanted to run into his arms and never leave but she couldn't._ 'He acts like he doesn't know what he said, what he did but that pain in his eyes is real. But he sent me away. He choose that dead bitch over me! I was only his jewel detector. He said is himself form his mouth. I heard him say it. Why does he care I left? It's what he wanted.' _"Just leave me alone."

She started to walk around him but he grabbed her arm. He was about to speak when Sachi grabbed his wrist and squeezed so hard that he thought she might just break his it. He let go and pulled his hand away quickly. Sachi didn't break his wrist but she did manage to fracture it. Inuyasha rubbed his red, swollen wrist.

"She said to leave her alone."

"Mind your own business!"

"Kagome is my friend and I have promised to protect her so this is my business."

"Protect her?" He could barely get the words out. **He** was supposed to protect her, why would she need this girl. "Protect her from what? Listen here I am the only one who will protect Kagome so beat it!"

Sachi would have lost her temper if not for a hand on her shoulder. Kagome stepped calmly in front of Sachi. "Inuyasha, first, you will not talk to Sachi like that. She is my friend and I will not allow you to speak to her in such a rude manner. Second, I can back to see Sango and Miroku and Kirara and Shippo not you."

"But Kagome I l…"

"SIT!" THUD "I don't want to hear your lies anymore Inuyasha! Go find your precious Kikyo." Kagome turned and walked towards the village. He looked from Kagome to Sachi who smirked at him before following.

"Kagome wait!" but there was no answer, Kagome just kept walking.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright that's the end of this chpater, don't forget to review. I'll hopefully get Part 2 finished and posted soon so until then... 


	10. Seeing You Again Part 2

**Ok, I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update but here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Seeing You Again Part 2**

Kagome trudged crossly along the beaten dirt trail. _'I can't believe the nerve of him! After all he's said, after all he's done he expects me to run into his arms!"_ Kagome thought while fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

Sachi looked back at Inuyasha. He just sat there, puzzled. 'He really doesn't deserve this.' She followed Kagome into town.

* * *

Shippo was playing with Kirara when he caught the scent. "Kagome!" He jumped up and ran after the scent. "Yay! Sango, Miroku, Kagome's back!" he exclaimed as he ran through the village.

"What?" Miroku came out of his hut. (Since they thought that they would be there for a while they had build a hut for themselves and Shippo. Inuyasha rarely was there.) Looking up at the top of the hill they saw Kagome standing there with another girl. "Sango its Kagome! She's back."

Sango came out, tear brimming in her eyes. It was like seeing her long lost sister again. Both Sango and Miroku headed over to the hill to see Kagome again.

* * *

The kitsue was the first to reach Kagome. The anger she felt over Inuyasha was long forgotten when Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Oh Kagome! I've missed you so much! Why did you leave us? Was it something I done? If it is I'm really, really sorry."

"No you didn't do anything wrong Shippo. This was an adult problem and I'm sorry that I hurt you this much."

"I love you Kagome. When you left I felt as if I had just lost my mommy." That was the last Kagome could understand before Shippo bust into tears. Kagome smile lovingly and cradled the boy that she had come to love as her own in her arms.

"I love you too Shippo." She lifted his chin up to look her in the eye. "How about from now on I'll be your official mommy and I promise I'll never lave you like that again. Would you like that?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding and smiling. "Yes mommy."

"Good." Kagome was suddenly pulled into a great big hug. "Oh Kagome we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Sango."

"Hay what about me?"

"Yes Miroku I have even missed you."

Sango leaded closer and whispered, "Kagome are you aware that there's a demon hanging upside-down right behind you?"

"Oh yay. Guys, it is my friend Sachi. She lives in my time."

"I thought you said there were no demons in your time."

"Well, I didn't think so but apparently I was wrong."

"Hay Sachi! Come here." Sachi dropped down.

"Sachi this is Sango. This is my son Shippo." They share a smiled. "And that's Miroku."

"Why a lady as fair as you, would you do me the great honor of baring my first child?"

Whack!

Slap!

Bang!

"Come on let's go to my hut."

They all went down to the village, dragging Miroku after them, and after a brief visit to Keade they followed Sango to her hut.

"Boy Inuyasha is going to be so excited to see you." Sango said while she poured everyone some tea.

"Why would he care?" Kagome spoke coldly.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been miserable without you here. He's even cried! And made no attempt to hide it!"

"Shippo, why don't you go outside and play with the other children." Shippo obeyed and went outside.

"Kagome, I'm curious why did you leave?" Kagome and Sachi exchanged looks.

"Yay, we've tried to figure it out but we can't. We have even asked everyone we know but no one can figure it out."

"I guess you never asked Inuyasha." Sachi spoke up for the first time.

"What we asked him. He didn't know either."

"Kagome what's going on?"

"Well he night that I left I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I was just sitting by this pond and Inuyasha came running out after me, with his claws up. Then he stopped and told me to go home. I said I'd stay and help fight. Then he called me ugly and stupid and then Kikyo showed up and he kissed her and… and…" she paused, tears coming to her eyes. Sachi reached over and comforted her.Kagome collapsed into long heaving sobs.

"He told her that she was only around to remind him of Kikyo and to find the jewel shards." Sachi finished for Kagome.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. This couldn't be the same man they had watch slowly sank deeper and deeper into depression.

Inuyasha came into the hut. " Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She struggled to get free. "What's wrong? Why is she crying?"

"She is crying because of you, you mutt." Sachi said now enraged. She shoved Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha just sat there, defeated.

"I'm sorry I have to go now." Kagome turned and ran out with Sachi right behind her.

Everyone went outside, Kagome picked Shippo up. "Do you want to come home with me or stay here?"

"I want to go with you mommy. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Sachi spread her wings; she bent down allowing Kagome to get on.

"Kagome!" She looked at her friends. "I'm sorry."

Sachi took off.

* * *

Sachi landed next to the well. "Thanks a lot Sachi."

"That's what friends are for right."

"Right. Here take Shippo and go through first." Sachi nodded. Kagome opened the well up and Sachi, with Shippo jumped in.

Kagome sat on the edge of the well. She was about to jump in when…

"Kagome!" She turned.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome please don't." He stood right next to her, ready to grab her in she tried to jump in. "Please Kagome. I love you."

She just sat there, looking at him. "Inuyasha, I…" she trailed off.

"Kagome, please don't leave."

"I…" she sighed. "Inuyasha…" she looked at him. "I do love you. I always have. I never want to leave your side, haven't you ever noticed? You're my hero Inuyasha. When I go home I sit and wait to see you sitting in my window. Sometimes I would watch you sleep. I used to dream every night that you were mine, and every time that I saw you leave to be with Kikyo it just killed me. When came back, I would spend the rest of the night wishing I were dead. She never accept you, she love only the human you and I love all of you. Your human side, the hayon side and even the bloodthirsty demon side, all of you. I stayed by your side through everything. I would just keep thinking why am I not good enough for you? I love you Inuyasha but you made you choice an it wasn't me."

Kagome jumped down the weeping, long and hard. She disappeared into the black and blue light; light was shined over the top of the well.

'_She sealed it.'_ Inuyasha looked down into the well. _'How could I have been so stupid? You're the one I love; the one I've always loved. I'm such a stupid filthy half-breed. I had the perfect woman here. She was right in front of me for all though years, she was always right there. Kagome. You've always been there when I needed you.'_ Tears flowed down his cheeks and into the well. _'Kagome you are good enough for me, in fact, you're too good for me.'_ He looked into the well. _'I think I really did it this time. I think I chased away the only woman that have ever loved and this time I doubt she'llcome back but then agagin I wouldn't come back for me either. Kagome please come back!'_ He broke down, letting every tear that came to his eyes fall, until he slipped unconscious.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. The Order

**Ok, ok, I know I am like the worst when it comes to updating my stories. I just have too many different scenarios in my haed and it takes a long time to choose and write one but that's no excuse. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter...****

* * *

Chapter 11: The Order**

Kagome slowly walked out of the guest room closing the door behind her, trying not to wake the sleeping child inside. She lend against the door and, with a long sigh, went to her room. She quietly dressed for bed. As she climbed into her bed there was a knock on the door. The door opened silently as Sachi walked into the room.

"Sachi what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You've been acting very strange even since we came back through the well. Did something happen after I left?"

"Inuyasha confronted me at the well before I jumped in."

"He did?"

"Yes," Sachi sat waiting for the details. "He started off on that 'I love you' bit again. Like saying that could ever undo all the pain and heartache he put me through. Like saying that will make me forget everything and ran into him arms." Tears streaked down her face. "But Sachi I REALLY want to believe him but I know if I do I know he'll leave me once Kikyo shows up."

"Kagome, I sorry this is all my fault."

"How, you didn't make him break my heart."

'_If you only knew'_ Sachi thought. "No, but I was the one who suggested that we go back to the Feudal Era."

"Ya but you was just trying to help. You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"…"

"Sachi?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I just have to go home now."

"Ok well thank you for coming over to make sure I'm alright. It's really means a lot to have a friend like you Sachi."

"Ya umm I'll se you at school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Sachi left the room and Kagome lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

At Sachi's house… 

Sachi gracefully walked down the creaking stairs down to her basement. She walked over to the covered mirror and pulled the dust cover sheet off. Sneezing from the dust, she knelled in front of the mirror. Naraku's top half appeared.

"Sachi, well done today."

"Thank you Naraku." She replied miserably.

"I have one more thing for you to do. Tomorrow you will kill her."

"What? But Naraku I can't I…I"

"You're not going soft on me are you?"

"No, but Naraku I just can't. She's my friend. Can't I just permanently seal the well?"

"Of course you can but know this someone is going to die tomorrow. Now it could be Kagome or…" Another person appeared.

It was a little girl that Sachi knew all to well. She was scared and Naraku had a hold of her hair. "Sachi!" She girls scream pierced Sachi's heart.

"Or it could be your younger sister. It's you choice."

"No, I'll kill Kagome." She choked out.

"That's my girl. Now go do your job." His body disappeared. Sachi recovered the mirror and walked back upstairs with a heavy heart.

"Kagome, please forgive me." Sachi said to herself as she clawed into her bed and went to sleep that night with thehope and prayerthat tomorrow would never come.

* * *

"I don't get it" Sango sighed. "It's not like Kagome to be that irrational." 

"I agree. Something must have really gotten to her."

"Ay, but Kagome's reaction was much to emotional for it to be fake. Besides she has no reason to lie and say those awful things."

The three Sango, Miroku and Keade sat in a circle around the fire in the middle of the room. Inuyasha sat gloomily in the corner, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face.

"But we've all seen Inuyasha," They all looked over at him. "I know that he did not do the things that Kagome claims he did." Sango mused.

"So we all agree that Kagome is not lying." All nods.

"And we all agree that Inuyasha is not lying." All nods. Miroku sighed. "Then where does leave us?"

"Right back where we started." Sango groaned.

Then a strong wind blew through the hut threatening to put out the fire. When the wind subsided the fire glowed brightly. Everyone except Keade raced outside.

They rested their eyes upon Kagura's slim form.

Inuyasha stood weakly. He wished deep down in his heart that Kagura would pull he fan and put an end to this misery he called life.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku demanded.

"Lower your weapons I'm not here to fight."

"Answer him!" Sango screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Naraku sent me. I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"Naraku hopes you enjoyed your little visit with your friend."

"Wait how does Naraku know about that?"

"He's been watching you. He wants you to know that that was the last time you'll ever see her again so I hope you all said your good-byes."

"What do you mean? Kagome's in her own time there're are no demons there…" Miroku paused.

"Sachi." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"She's the one behind this, isn't she?"

"Yes, the order has already been giver. Tomorrow morning Sachi will kill Kagome and there's not a thing you can do about it." Kagura showed a smug grin.

"Wind Scar!"

The powerful blast hit Kagura, dead on, leaving her mortally wounded.

Sango and Miroku looked back at the furious Inuyasha.

"Sachi, she's the that turned Kagome against us, against me!"

"She had help." Kagura said softly.

"Who! Tell me who helped her?"

"Kikyo. This whole thing was her idea. You don't think that Naraku could conjure up a plan with this level of betrayal alone do you. He came up with a plan and Kikyo added all the malice." Kagura suddenly grabbed her cheat. Far away Naraku squeezed her heart Threatening her kill her if she continue to talk. She grabbed her feather, transformed it and flew off.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked off.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"To get Kagome."

"But she sealed the well."

"I don't care. I'm not going to lose her." He took off running towards the well. He has to; he just has to get through to her. _'I'm coming Kagome. I won't let the demon hurt you, just hang on until I get there.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Well that it for now... Until next time...**


	12. Kagome's Day to Die

**Chapter 12: Kagome's Day to Die**

The alarm seemed especially loud this morning. Sachi turned over in her bed, staring grimly out the window. Sitting up she opened the drawer to her nightstand and lifted her necklace out. Following the short brown cord down resting her eyes on the aqua colored jewel that hung there, within the jewel a small piece of violet coral. This necklace was very dear to her, it is the only thing of her fathers that she has. He had given it to her when the last time she ever saw him. He told her to use the jewel to protect herself and her sister if her mother and he fail to keep her safe. She fastened the cord around her neck, the jewel hanging just below her collarbone.

Sachi dragged her body, reluctantly, out of her bed. She took a long shower before walking over to her dresser picking up the dagger that rested there. Examining it closely she grabbed sharpening stone_. 'I want to make this as painless as possible. Kagome, I wouldn't want you to suffer anymore than necessarily needed.'_ After making sure that the dagger was sharp enough she set it back down on the dresser. She walked into the kitchen and cook breakfast for herself, eating it slowly trying to delay the cruel act that she was about to commit. After finishing her food Sachi walked into her room and change into her Feudal Era clothes since she would be heading back there after she killed Kagome she saw no reason to have to change after the murder. Sachi placed the sharpened dagger in her kimono sleeve and then left the old house towards the Higurashi Shrine.

Sachi walked down the busy streets of Tokyo wiping tears from her eyes as she went. She paid no attention to the people who stared at her strange attire; she just walked to the train station. She rode the train for three stops before getting off. She walked down the street pausing when the Higurashi Shrine came into view. Running her finger along the side of the dagger hiding in her sleeve. _'I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me.'_ Her hand moved up brushing the jewel on her necklace. _'This is for you sister.'

* * *

_

It was cold sitting down in the Bone Eaters Well, the temperature dropping by the minute, but Inuyasha didn't care. His head hung low, tears would have run from his eyes if he had any left in his body. His hands, raw from trying franticly to dig his way through the well to Kagome, were throbbing painfully as they lay in his lap. But that too was just another this that he didn't care about. He was numb. Physically, mentally and emotionally. He had failed. He promised to keep her safe but Naraku still got to her, and found a way to make sure he couldn't save her. Now Sachi, who Kagome thinks is her friend but actually works for Naraku, has her alone and plans on killing her. And Kagome won't even see it coming. He felt dead. Everything was spinning. "Kagome." Then everything went black. Inuyasha fell forward.

* * *

It was just another day at the Higurashi household or so it seemed. Kagome had been woken up by Shippo, had a shower, went downstairs and ate the breakfast that her mom had cooked for her. Now she was cooking lunch for Shippo and Souta while they played video games. 

"Mommy." Shippo ran in. "Sachi is at the door."

"Ok Shippo." He ran back in to finish his game. Kagome turned to stove off and went to the door.

"Hey Sachi. What are you doing here?" Kagome looked questionably at Sachi's attire. "And why are you wear that?"

"Oh I just felt like it."

"Ok well do you want to come in? I'm making lunch. It's ramen!"

"Um no thanks. Actually Kagome I really need to talk to you. In private." Sachi pointed over by the gods' tree.

"Alright." Kagome and Sachi walked over to the tree. Kagome looked over at Sachi who looked very uneasy. "Hey are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine, why?"

"You just look anxious. Are you sure there's nothing?"

"Well actually there is something bothering me." She paused, "Kagome, I want you to know that you are the best friend that I have ever had and I will never forget you. I only hope that you will someday forgive me." Sachi bent over and picked up some rope.

"Sachi what are you talking about?" Kagome took a step back. "What are you going to do with that rope?"

"I'm soo sorry Kagome."

Kagome gasped as sheturned to run but Sachi was faster and grabbed her from behind. She landed on her knees as Sachi proceeded to tie her up. Kagome tried to scream and call for helpbut a gag had been put over her mouth. Terror filled her body. What was Sachi doing?

"I am sorry about this Kagome." Sachi kneeled down in front of her. "I don't want to kill you. Like I said you're my best friend. But I have no other choice." Sachi's voice was shaky and tears ran down her face.

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her dagger. Big tears dropped from her eyes when she saw the dagger.

"Look." Sachi held the dagger in front of Kagome's face. Kagome looked at her like she was deranged.

"I sharpened it so you will feel the least amount of pain. Ok?" Kagome shook her head hysterically.

"Please understand it's either you or my baby sister. I can't let her die. She's all I have. She's counting on me to save her!" Looking Sachi straight in the eyes trying to express her confusion.

"I'll make this as painless as possible."Tears ran down Sachi's face. "I'm sorry." She whispered the last part. Sachi raised the dagger up over her head. Kagome felt a hand on the back of her neck pushing her head down. She squeezed her eyes closed waiting for the final blow to come.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Sachi's Plead

**Chapter 13: Sachi's Plead**

As Inuyasha opened his eyes the world seemed to spin. The cracks in the wood merged together and seemed to dance across the flat surface. It was pitch black inside the shaft, looking up all he saw was darkness. _'A storm must be coming, the clouds are blocking out the stars.'_ Wearily standing up he leaning against the wall for support, head down, bangs covering his eyes. _'I'm sorry Kagome. I failed.' _Tears would have ran down his face but he had no tears left, so he stood torn and broken inside and leapt out of the well.

His feet landed with a soft 'thump'. He looked down at the ground, the wooden ground. His eyes quickly examined the room he found himself in. _'I know this place.'_ Light shined though the edges of the well houses door. Inuyasha rushed to the door opening it. The sun blinded him momentarily; he stepped outside breathing in the foul stench of the future, recognizing Kagome's scent along with salt water and Sachi's scent.

Quickly rushing out of the well house he spun around. Staring at Kagome tied up and gagged. Sachi kneeled before her with a dagger in her face then moved to the side. Inuyasha snapped out of his dazed like state as he saw the dagger rise into the air and Sachi pushing Kagome's head down. He rushed towards the pair hoping his feet would make it before Sachi claimed Kagome's life.

Terrified, Kagome sat waiting for the blow that was meant to take her life but it never came. Instead she heard a low shriek and the sound of someone hitting the ground. Kagome lifted her head slowly, her eyes widened as she distinguished two figures on the ground not 3 feet away the dagger laying on the ground right before her. One figure, she noticed was her attacker, her friend Sachi. The second figure was a certain silver haired hayon.

"How did you get here?" Sachi yelled.

"Though the well."

"But… but the well was sealed."

"The seal is broken then." Then Inuyasha's fist made contact with Sachi's head. She stopped moving and Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. He swiftly removed the clothe around her mouth.

"Did you kill her?" Shaken her voice was clearly distraught.

"No, I just knocked her out." Wiping tears from her eye, he wrapped his arms around her grateful that she was safe. His sharp claws slicing through the ropes that bound her arms and legs.

"What's going on?" Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's warm embrace, wrapping her arms around him, her body shaking in fear. "Why did she attack me?"

"Sachi is working for Naraku." Kagome calming down pulls out of Inuyasha's grasp rubbing her sore, red wrists.

"What? No. But …she. How do you know?" Shaking he head in disbelief.

"Kagura came and attacked us. She said that Sachi was sent here to slip us up and make you hate me. Then she would kill you."

Kagome looked at him, confused. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie to you?" he asked her hurt.

"I don't know… so that I would forgive you for leaving with Kikyo? I don't know."

"That wasn't me Kagome." He grabbed her by the shoulders, pleading with her to believe her.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" she replied. Her tone radiating with resentment for him.

"It was Naraku he…" Inuyasha leapt grabbing Kagome.

"Inuyasha what?" Kagome gazed back at the spot that her had sat. There was Sachi's dagger in the ground.

Sachi stood up with her blade in hand. The eyes were red from crying yet tears still escaped them.

"Sachi why?" The sense of panic began to rise in her once again.

"Someone has to die today Kagome." Sachi looked Kagome directly trying to make her understand why she was doing what she was doing.

"You're going to die!" Inuyasha jumped at Sachi swinging his sword. She barley dogged it before she found that he had grabbed the rope and now she was tied up.

Sachi sat there on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "No." she yelled at the top of her lungs. She hung her head "I'm sorry. I failed."

"Tell her!" Inuyasha demanded. "Tell her the truth. Did I leave her for Kikyo?"

"No."

"Then what happened? I saw them…" Kagome stood next to her friend, her head throbbing from the day's events.

"Naraku pretended to be Inuyasha so that you would go back though the well."

"And Kikyo?"

"She was angry that Inuyasha refused to go to hell with her because he wanted to stay here with you Kagome. She wanted to get rid of you Kagome and she knew that Naraku shared the same goal as her." Kagome gasped. _'He wanted to stay with me?'_ Glancing at Inuyasha his eyes meet hers. For a minute the only sound was Sachi constant weeping. _'Was he telling the truth when he said he loved me?'_ Her head swirled with questions, as did the rest of the world. She felt her knees give underneath her but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and held her up. She leaned back into his chest welcoming the support.

"Then why did Naraku send you then? Kagome had already left and sealed the well." Inuyasha questioned.

"Because Kagome always comes back eventually. I was supposed to prevent that."

"But you suggested that I go back the last time."

"Yes but by then I got you to hate him. That was just to rub it in their faces."

"So Naraku was getting a good laugh then?"

"Yes."

"And now you are going to kill Kagome."

"I don't want too. I have no choice."

"Yes you do!" Inuyasha barked. "You can choose not to listen to him and not to kill Kagome."

A long silence washed over them. Then Sachi made an unusual request. "Will you kill me?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome heads snapped up to look at her. "What?" Kagome asked somewhat sunned.

"Kill me. I told you Kagome someone has to die today. Naraku's going to kill her. And I can't live with the fact that I let her die so please just kill me now." Her tears were now silent and her face showed seriousness.

"Who? Who will he kill?"

"My sister. He has her and if I don't do what he says he'll give me a map of where I could find her dismembered body." She looked straight at Inuyasha. " I don't have a choice." Looking back at Kagome, "My mission was to befriend you Kagome. I didn't realize that I would ever come to see you as a real friend, not as a target but I did. I don't want to kill you but she's my sister. We have no other family that can help her; I'm her only chance. He said that someone has to die today, either I could kill you or he will kill my sister. Since I am unable to kill you, she will die and I only ask that you send me ahead of her. Please?"

Kagome couldn't help feel a tug at her heart. Sachi was her friend and did not want to kill her. She was just trying to save her sisters life. That's just like Naraku to use a child to manipulate a person. Murder a defenseless child, what a cowardly thing for Naraku to do, just his style. She couldn't deny that if someone had taken Souta and then told her to befriend and murder a person she would have done the same thing as Sachi. But what if she making it up? She tricked her once and almost killed her what if she tricking her again? So they'll release her and she could kill them the moment they let their guard down. _'Think Kagome think. There's possibly an innocent child's life is at stake here.'_ She looked at Sachi one more time.

She had made up her mind. Breaking out of Inuyasha's embrace, walking on her own two feet she walked next to where Sachi knelt. Bending over and picking up the dagger that was meant to kill her, she turned to Sachi. She kneeled next to Sachi…

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Hope

O.K. I know its been a very long time since i last updated this story. I've recently experienced a death of a close family member and it has taken a while to get back to normal. So here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it... Oh, don't forget to review:)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hope**

It was dark and cold down in the dusty basement. A woman staggered down the creaky staircase, almost tripping as she went. Crimson liquid staining the jagged slashes in her dark kimono. She weakly moved to the covered mirror, a fragile hand gripping the sheet covering it. She slipped pulling the covering as she fell to her knees.

A shadowed figure appeared in the mirror. " I assume that the job is done?"

The woman lifted her face. One eye was black and swollen, the other bloody red. Her lip spilt open, blood running down her chin. The bruises and red whelps that covered most of her face and neck extending down her body contrasted with her deathly pale skin.

"What happened to you?" the voice sharply sounded.

"Inuyasha. He came and tried to kill me. Kagome stopped him. She let me go."

"The well is sealed."

"He broke the seal." Her hands were shaking, whether from the extreme cold of the basement or form fear, probably a mixture between the two.

"How?"

"I don't know." Timidly, the words came out.

"That's not good enough!"

"That's all I know!" She grabbed the sides of the mirror, shedding tears.

"Sachi you know what would happen if you failed."

"No, please. I'll do anything!" Desperation and fear clouded her purple eyes.

"So how should I kill her? Any suggestions?" a cruel smile played across his dark features.

"No! Please! Kagome, she still trusts me! Just give me one more chance. I won't fail you this time! Please! PLEASE!!! Don't hurt my sister!" she begged.

"Well, fortunately for you, I am feeling compassionate today Sachi. I will give you one more chance…"

"Oh thank you my lord! Thank you!"

"But know this well Sachi, mess up again and I will have you brought here and I will kill the girl right in front you. Then you're next!" his cold smile turned into a malevolent laugh as his image faded.

Slowly she tossed the sheet over the mirror and carefully climbed the spiraling stairs. Just around the bend Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the top step.

"I can believe he went for it." Sachi spoke in disbelief.

"I told you. He wouldn't kill your sister; he needs her to control you. You put some make up on your face and tear your kimono a little. He probably didn't even know the difference." Kagome said matter-of-factly. Her and Inuyasha stood and the three made their way out of the chilly basement.

Once in the kitchen Inuyasha looked squarely at Sachi. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Inuyasha, I thought we had already been over this." Kagome voiced sternly.

"She could be jerking us around, waiting for her chance to kill you. She did it once and she could be tricking you into believing her to gain your trust, and the minute you turn your back She would have put a knife in it!"

Before Kagome could say anything Sachi spoke up. "Inuyasha, all I want is my sister. I don't want to hurt anyone, except Naraku."

Seeing that he was out numbered, he gave up.

"Sachi I still have some questions for you." Kagome said as they all sat around the table.

"Ok."

"How do you know so much about my time?"

"Naraku. He gave me a book. I read it and it told me mostly what to do. The stuff it didn't tell me was easy. I already knew how to change my appearance."

"Where did he get the book?"

"I don't know. Never asked. It really didn't seem that important."

"What about the soul? The one you said was mine. Was it real?"

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Sachi said that she had the other half of me soul. The half that Kikyo stole. Was that the actually half or just another trick?"

'It was real; Naraku killed Kikyo. Well more like he had Kanna suck all the souls right out of her body. All except that half. He put it the bottle and gave the bottle to me to give to you."

"How did Naraku get your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"He sent those terrible falcon demons after me. I hid her so she would be safe but it didn't help. He knew that's what I would do. I flew off the draw the falcons away; once I lost them I went back to get her but she wasn't there. He took her. She's not strong enough to defend herself so he kidnapped her and took her somewhere I couldn't find her."

"Then he trapped you into working for him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." She replied miserably.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they come and help you and your sister?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, we have the same dad but different mothers. Father sent my mother and I away when the war stared, she was still pregnant with me, you see. He came to see me only once. That's when he gave me this necklace." She motioned to the aqua jewel that hung around her neck. "He told me to use it to protect myself. It helped a lot after the falcons killed my mother. By then the war was over but Dad never came to get me. That just left me, all along. He was busy with his new wife to bother with me; but his family didn't like his new wife and they killed him because he was defending her. I knew that I have a sister but I had never met her before then, I kept an eye on her and her mom after my father died. I lived all by myself until I heard that my sister was in trouble. Father's family attacked the village that my sister and her mom lived in. I raced there to stop them but by the time I arrived her mom was already dead and she wasn't far away from death herself. So I took her, watched and protected her, up until Naraku showed up."

"So you have no family other than your half-sibling?" Inuyasha gave a somewhat amused look. "Sounds familiar. But why is he after you. There are hundreds of people who would work for him. Why is he so intent on getting you?"

"Ya, I never thought about that." Kagome exclaimed. "There must be some special about you Sachi."

"The only reason that I could think that he would want me is because I'm the last living pure blood in my family. All the bat demons in the west lands are descendents from my family line but they are all mixed with different bloods. But why would be want me? All the tribes have disowned me. I just wish he would die a thousand cruel deaths and leave my sister and I alone." Sachi leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

"I agree but first we need to figure out how take down Naraku." Kagome thought aloud.

"How? Our last plan worked so well." Inuyasha chinned in. "He watched us. He knew what we were doing."

"He's right you know. You can't defeat him from the outside. He has to be taken down from the inside. Then we destroy him!"

"But you can't do it so who would help us?

"Kagura." Sachi said.

"What? She works for him."

"True but she hates him more than I do. If there were anybody who would help us it would be her. And she would bring Kanna along too. Nobody willingly works for Naraku, he blackmailing all of us. They'll be powerful allies. But to bring down Naraku you're going to need more people from the outside."

"Miroku and Sango would be helping." Kagome pointed out.

"I know but… who else do you know that I strong that would help?"

"Well Kouga and… well I guess possibly Ayame." Kagome thought aloud. "And maybe Shesshomaru."

"Do you think they would help?" Sachi asked, smirking, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Help Comes in All Shapes and Sizes

Chapter 15

"I know but… who else do you know that I strong that would help?"

"Well Kouga and… well I guess possibly Ayame." Kagome thought aloud. "And maybe Shesshomaru."

"Do you think they would help?" Sachi asked, smirking, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha. "No way am I asking them for help!"

"Do you want to kill Naraku or what?" Sachi spoke calmly.

"Of course I do, but we don't need them! I can kill him myself…"

"Inuyasha." He looked over at Kagome. "It's our only hope."

"There must be another way. Kouga, he's just useless!"

"Is that just because he's in love with Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at Sachi as Kagome giggled. "What's the matter? Can't stand a little competition?"

"He is NOT competition!"

"Good. Then you'll have no problem working with him. Now Ayame, what does she do?"

"I don't really know." Kagome looked up at the ceiling. "She must be able to do something. I'm sure she can."

"What are Shesshomaru?"

"He's really strong."

"He's not that strong."

"And powerful."

"No he's not."

"He's got poison claws and a deadly attack called blue thunder."

"And a bad temper."

"Oh, so do you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"  
"Do too!"

Sachi sighed as she watched the two lovers fight._ 'It's a wonder they haven't killed each other. I guess that's love. Is that what went wrong with Hidako?' _She was snapped back to reality as Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table and cracked it.

The three jumped through the well in complete silence. The tense silence continued as they walked through the forest and into the village to Sango's hut. Both Miroku and Sango jumped up as they entered, they were thrilled to see Kagome alive and shocked to see her side-by-side with Sachi.

"Kagome get away from her…" Miroku moved to grab her arm but she moved away.

"Don't worry." She replied. "Yes, I know she works for Naraku. Sit down I need to tell you what's been going on."

They all sat around the table and listen as Kagome began to tell them everything that's happened. It was a little after noon when Kagome, Inuyasha and Sachi arrived as Sango's humble hut. The three took turns telling the story and by the time they had finished it was dark.

"So we are going to enlist the help of Kouga and Ayame and Shesshomaru and Kagura and Kanna and then go after Naraku. Am I understanding this right?" Sango said trying to process all this information she just learned.

"Yes."

"I can see how we could persuade Kouga to help us. And Ayame would do anything that Kouga does but would Kagura and Kanna really want to help us?" Miroku asked. "They have been against us from day one. How do we know that they won't tell Naraku what we're up to?"

"They won't."

"But how do you know that Sachi?"

"Kagura wants one thing and one thing only: freedom. If you offer her that she'll do anything you want."

"And Kanna?"

"She wouldn't do anything that would cause harm to her sister. Naraku would kill Kagura if he found out. So she will keep her mouth closed."

"Shesshomaru won't just help us." Sango murmured.

"No, we'll have to give him something." Kagome thought aloud. "We do we have that he would want besides Tetsusaiga. He can't have that."

"What's it Shesshomaru person like anyways?"

"Well he's proud and stubborn."

"Arrogant."

"Must be a family trait."

"Hay you…" Inuyasha started.

"It is."

"He's smart. Very smart."

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"Every move he makes is calculated, well thought out, and planned. He figures things out quickly."

"Sounds like a guy one shouldn't play games with."

"That's for sure." Inuyasha said gruffly, crossing his arms. "He'd kill you as soon as he'd look at you. And he doesn't care about anything or anyone."  
"So he travels alone. I thought you said he has companions Kagome?"

"He does. He travels with a two headed dragon, a little green imp, and a small girl."

"His daughter?"

"No she's human."

"Ahh. So the tin man does have a heart."

"Who's the tin man?"

"Never mind that, perhaps he simply doesn't like people to know what he feels. That could be his weakness. And he's a king, you say?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's treat him like royalty."

"What?"

"Just ask him what could we do, within reason, in exchange for his help. We'll get what we want and he'll feel as though we respect him. He'll be more agreeable that way."

"That's very clever Sachi."

"Thank you Miroku."

"How did you get this cunning?"

When you've lived the life I have lived you learn quick or you die. So I take it we have a plan?"

"Yes, how soon can you two be ready to go?"

"We can be ready by morning, Kagome."

"O.K. Well I'll be back in the morning. I've got to go and get Shippo."

I'll go will you." Said Inuyasha as he jumped up to his feet.

"I can go alone."

"No, every time I let you out of my sight you get yourself into trouble."

"I do not."

"You do too! You went off in the middle of the night and Naraku nearly got you."

"I will be fine!"

"Not again," moaned Sachi in disbelief. "Don't those two ever get along?"

"Sometimes. I'll get you some blankets." Smiled Sango.

"Don't worry," Miroku moved closer. "Eventually they stop."

"Really…" SLAP!!!!

As Sango walked in she saw Miroku laying on the floor with a red handprint on the side of his face and Sachi red-faced and eyes wide in astonishment.

"I should have warned you about him. He'll garb your butt if you let him get to close. And it's nothing personal he does that to every woman he meets. You'll get use to him and the fighting after a while." Sachi started at her, dazed. "You can stay in the guest room. It's the second door to the left." Sachi nodded and walked to the room and went in.

Sango kneeled down by Miroku. "You just had to try, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help myself my dear." She felt a hand on her backside. SLAP!!! "Lecher." She mumbled as she went to bed.


End file.
